


The End Will Bring Me Back To You

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Element 115 and CXV, Future Fic, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Trade with @unitywesker who wanted Red Leader Tord that brainwashes Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Will Bring Me Back To You

Tom leaned back against the alleyway wall, he was going to get caught, the Red Leader and his soldiers were finally going to catch him. All because his heat decided it wanted show up while he was running from them. There was no doubt in his mind that they could smell his scent. Tom lowered himself to the ground, his body was on fire, his hair was sticking to his face, and his vision was blurring. The omega failed to notice the group of soldiers coming his way.

“Back off him!” Tord shouted at his soldiers, pointing his AK74fu2 at them. The soldiers backed away from Tom as their leader growled at him, his canines showing. Tord picked up Tom, carrying him over his shoulders. Paul and Patryk pulled up in a vehicle, the beta and omega examined Tom once inside. 

“Is he going to be alright?” The Red Leader asked his men as he drove them towards the Red Army base. Paul nodded. 

“He’s just in heat, sir. Once we get him settled in the jail cell with some toys and suppressants, he should be alright.” Paul gave a full report to his leader. Patryk saw something odd in Tom’s eyes, nudging at the beta to look closely. The color from Paul’s face fell, the air turned heavy around them. Tord felt the tension, looking back for a moment at Tom’s passed out body, and saw his soldiers color drained faces. 

“What’s wrong? You said he was alright.” Tord growled. Paul and Patryk looked at their leader in surprise, they’ve never seen him so riled up before. 

“It seems he has a form of cancer in his eyes.” Paul stated. Tord was shocked but quickly booted down his shock. Once at the Red Army base, Tord hauled Tom over his shoulder, taking him to the infirmary. Paul and Patryk followed their leader, talking to the infirmary’s doctor about Tom’s condition. The Red Leader gently laid Tom down on the bed, taking the Jehovah’s hoodie off. The Doctor walked over to him. 

“I want his eyes fixed, I don’t care how much it costs us, I want him better. If he’s not better or he dies in your hands, I will kill everyone you ever loved in front of you before killing you in the most painful way possible.” Tord promised, the Doctor’s eyes widening in panic as he examined Tom. Paul and Patryk looked at each other. Tord looked at them, “I want him to be with me, not the jail cell. He’s my responsibility now, no one is allowed to touch or harm Tom.” 

“Yes, sir.” They said in unison, walking away from the infirmary to let the other soldiers know of their leaders wishes. A nurse notified his leader that the surgery room was prepped for Tom, the Red Leader nodded, following him as he wheeled Tom into the surgery room. 

“I want you to inject Element 115 into him.” Tord ordered, making the Doctor look at him with surprise but nodded his head while the nurses prepped Tom for surgery. The Doctor ordered one of the nurses to grab a needle filled with Element 115 and some hazmat suits for all of them to wear. Tord stepped out of the room to give the medics some space, he watched from the room’s window. The Doctor stepped outside briefly to put a sign on the door, ‘ELEMENT 115 IN USE, DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PROPER EQUIPMENT.’

Paul and Patryk came back, their jaws dropping as they saw the sign on the door. “Are you sure you want to use 115 on him? We don’t know for sure the effects it will have on his body and mind.” Paul asked cautiously, not wanting to rile the alpha up. Tord kept staring at Tom’s body, he was going to be his, his body and mind were going to be all his, and no one else can take Tom from him. The Red Leader looked at his soldiers, nodding his head once, and returning his gaze back to his friend. 

Several hours later…

Tord was still outside Tom’s room, watching as slowly the nurses stepped out one by one, taking off their hazmat suits, and wishing their leader goodnight. The Doctor was the last to leave, handing Tord a full report, and stating that if Tom had anything wrong with him, to not hesitate to call him. Tord stepped into the room, sitting on the chair that was next to Tom’s bed. 

He read the full report closely; Tom’s eyes were replaced with electric goggles with his pupils showing as green, as the cancer had spread too far and dangerously for him to keep his characteristic black eyes. He would see better than ever with these. As Element 115 was injected, the fluid had began to restore any of Tom’s minor injuries, even repairing old scars, he was completely brand new. The Element 115 had forced Tom’s heat to go away, the medical personnel weren’t completely sure if he has lost the ability to produce children, further testing is required. Tord set the report down on the table next to him, grabbing at the syringe that contained Element CXV, with this he would have full control of Tom’s body and mind. Carefully injecting himself with CXV, feeling powerful as the fluid entered his body, spreading. 

Tom opened his eyes, looking over to see Tord, and he smiled. “You’ve finally caught me.” He said weakly. Tord walked over to him, the Elements glowing underneath their skin as they came closer to each other. The Red Leader sat down, moving his chair closer to the omega.

He smiled. “Yeah, I did. I told you I would.” Tord replied, grabbing Tom’s hand tightly. Tom stood up, feeling better and fully recharged. He looked into the mirror, his jaw dropping, his free hand touching the goggles. “You had cancer in your eyes, Tom. The Doctors couldn’t save your eyes, but they could save your eyesight with these.” 

“The laser.” The omega mumbled, he let go of Tord’s hand to fully look at himself in the mirror. Blinking with one eye, watching as the green light flickered on and off when he blinked. He heard Tord get up and wrap his hands around his torso. Something in the back of Tom’s head screamed at him to leave and run. But it was killed quickly by the thought of staying by Tord’s side, forever. 

“It's time to go, Tom.” The alpha said while grabbing Tom’s hoodie, leading his omega outside the room. They walked towards the Red Leader’s room, ignoring the shocked stares from his soldiers. Once inside his room, Tom made himself comfortable on his large bed, kicking his shoes off and lying down on the bed. Tord watched the Jehovah, a nasty thought entered his mind as he turned his back on Tom to take off his uniform, setting the clothing in a laundry basket, and turning to join Tom on the bed, but his eyes widened as he saw the omega was naked, presenting his slightly wet hole to the alpha. Element 115 glowing a soft red underneath his skin. Tord made a mental note that Element CXV was stronger than they thought, not only working with verbal commands but with mental imagery and commands as well.

“Fuck me, Tord. Please.” The omega whined as he shook his hips slightly from side to side. Again a thought deep inside screamed at Tom to stop what he was doing and run, and again it was killed by wanting to be with Tord, forever. The Alpha growled, pleased to know that Element 115 was working. Tord took his black shirt and pants off, pulling his boxers with it, revealing his half hard cock. Climbing into bed with his omega, jerking his dick lightly. 

“Suck.” The Red Leader commanded, and the omega did as he was told. Taking Tord’s cock into his mouth, lapping at the precum, swirling his tongue around the head, and taking his dick deeper into his throat. The omega had no gag reflex, allowing him to deepthroat his master. The alpha moaned, he mentally sent a command for Tom to touch himself, and he did. Caressing his cock in one hand, thumbing at the slit, and stroking his shaft.

“Ahh, Tom, stop. I wanna fuck you now.” Tord said. Tom immediately stopped sucking him off, turned around, and presented his slicked up wet hole. The alpha sent the omega a mental command that he wanted him on his back. The Jehovah was on his back in an instant, his legs spread out for his alpha. Again, the thought in the back of Tom’s screamed one last time before it turned to always wanting to be by the Red Leader’s side. Tord pushed himself slowly inside Tom, both of them moaned as the Alpha sank his cock inside inch by inch. 

“God damn, you’re so tight. Ah, mine. All mine, no one else’s, got it?” The Red Leader growled as he was fully inside Tom. 

“Yours! Ahhh, yours, Tord. I’ll always be yours.” Tom mewled out as his alpha rolled his hips back and forth. The sound of moaning and skin slapping against skin filled the room. The alpha angled his hips, looking for the omega’s prostate.

“Ahhh, Master! Right there, do it again.” Tom begged, drool coming out from the corner of his mouth from keeping it open for too long. The Red Leader complied to his horny omega, hitting his prostate with his cock. He sent a command mentally for Tom to scream and howl is name.

“Tord! Ahhhh, fuck. Tord! Please, I’m gonna ahh! Tord!” Tom screamed in pleasure as his orgasm shook him, his cum splattering onto his chest and stomach. Tord leaned forward to bite at the omega’s neck, marking him, claiming him, cumming inside him and knotting them together. They stood still for a moment, catching their breaths. The Red Leader looked down at his omega, kissing him passionately, and moving behind Tom, careful not to tug at the knot. Tord cuddle his omega, mentally sending him ‘I love yous.’

“I love you too, Tord.” Tom whispered as he fell asleep in his alpha’s arms. Paul and Patryk entered their leader’s room, but quickly left as they saw by their leader and his omega naked and spooning on his bed. Paul and Patryk looked at each other, bewildered, but smiled at each other knowing that Tord was finally happy. In the back of their minds, they thought that if Tom was able to produce offspring, their children would be unstoppable due to Element 115 and Element CXV in their blood.


End file.
